


"Not you again..."

by Books_4_life



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meeting, M/M, drunk!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_4_life/pseuds/Books_4_life
Summary: Alec agrees to join his siblings on their way to the Club. There he meets Magnus Bane, a beautiful stranger who won't leave him alone.set in the Canon universe but with some changes of the timeline.





	"Not you again..."

**Author's Note:**

> I know there isn't much going on in this Story, but the idea just crossed my mind and I had to write it down. 
> 
> Have fun reading it!

Alec was annoyed. His mom kept bugging him about some clave files, his siblings were trying to get him to go out and to get laid and as Head of the Institute everybody was bugging him with something. 

When he finally sent his mom away, who had been asking for the files for at least ten times even though Alec had told her the Clave hadn’t sent them yet, he finally had enough and told his siblings who were peaking around the corner again, that he would join them. At least they would be happy tonight. 

…

An hour later the three of them stood in front of the club his siblings had chosen – Pandemonium, a club run by downworlders that was also open for mundanes and even shadowhunters. 

Once they were inside, Jace went straight to the bar and Izzy and Alec saved them a table. Alec saw Izzy checking out the other guests, without a doubt looking for prey for tonight. When she smiled, he knew she found it. Following her gaze he saw a nerdy boy with glasses, most likely a mundane. He was dancing with a red-haired girl. 

“Do you want her? Or him?” Izzy asked, following his line of sight. 

Alec just shook his head. He never actually came out to his siblings, but he knew they suspected something. Still he had never acted upon it so they couldn’t be sure. 

“Ok fine, I’m sure Jace will like her. I will go and get them over here okay?” 

“Sure, you two have fun. You know I don’t mind.” 

“But I want you to have fun too!” Izzy pouted. 

“Don’t worry about me. I will just get drunk by the first drink Jace gets me and then I don’t really care much more, you know me.” The truth was, Alec wasn’t really a fan of alcohol, it just made him feel dizzy and even worse in the morning. But he wanted his siblings to be happy, that was the most important thing. 

Izzy left and came back just with the two people when Jace reached their table with their drinks. The two introduced themselves as Clary and Simon, best friends since kindergarten. Then Isabelle introduced everyone and started talking to Simon, who seemed to be completely smitten with her. On the other side Jace and Clary were flirting back and forth. 

Alec sat with them for a while and then decided to go to the bar and get another drink. If he would spend this evening all alone, he could as well get drunk. Maybe he would feel less lonely then. Alec knew exactly what Izzy would say if he knew his thoughts. Just find someone to talk to, have a little fun. But Alec wouldn’t do that. 

…

Alec had just received his drink when someone sat down next to him. Turning slightly, Alec saw a stranger, a man wearing make-up and a dyed strand of hair. But his most prominent feature were his cat eyes. So he was a warlock. A handsome warlock, but still a downworlder. 

“Hello, I’m Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The man introduced himself.

“Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute.” 

“What is a shadowhunter doing here? Hopefully not crushing the party; that always unsettles the guests…”

“No, I’m taking the evening off.” 

“You don’t look very happy though.” 

“Yeah, my siblings always drag me along. They love partying, but it’s really not my thing.”

“Where are your siblings?” 

“On the dancefloor with their newest hook-ups probably.” 

“Do you want to join them? I could be your hook-up” Magnus suggested.

Alec shook his head. He couldn’t deny that Magnus was handsome, but he was also male and a downworlder, exactly the kind of person Alec would never be able to be with. 

“You want to join me in the VIP lounge then? You don't look very comfortable with the crowd.” 

“No. Just leave me alone please.” Alec said tiredly. He didn’t want anything to do with Magnus, because he knew it would lead to him doing something stupid. 

“Fine, if you change your mind, you can come to the lounge, or call me. Here’s my number.” He winked, handed him a business card and then disappeared in the crowd. 

…

Alec didn’t know how many drinks he had had when he finally stumbled out of the club to get some air. It must have been at least four, so he was pretty drunk. 

Suddenly someone behind him asked: “Are you okay?” 

Alec turned around and spotted Magnus Bane, standing in the door to the club. 

“Not you again…” he groaned. He was way too drunk for being polite and just wanted to be left alone. 

“You are pretty drunk” Magnus said patiently. “Should I call you a taxi?” 

“No, thank you. I can handle myself.” 

“You can barely stand. Let me help you.” 

Magnus reached out for him and Alec stumbled back, tripping over his own feet. Suddenly he found himself in Magnus’ arms. He must have caught him before he could fall. Alec was glad for that. 

Now that he was so close to Magnus, his cat eyes seemed one thousand times more interesting. And he smelled like heaven. Alec couldn’t remember why he had ever said no to him. Who needed the clave anyway? 

Before he even realized what was happening, they were kissing. It was a hungry kiss, like Alec was starving and Magnus was the last food on earth. It felt absolutely amazing. Alec wished it would never stop. But of course that wasn’t possible.

Magnus pulled back to gather his breath, their foreheads still touching. He smirked. “For a shadowhunter you are quite a good kisser.” 

Alec couldn’t help it, he started crying. He knew it was because of the alcohol putting him closer to his emotions, but he couldn’t stop. 

“Is everything alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked concerned.

“Yes, it’s just… that… that was my first kiss ever… and I always thought it would be something special… but here we are… drunk… behind a club… and it means nothing… but still… if anybody finds out they will hate me…” 

“It doesn’t have to mean nothing” Magnus tried to reassure him. “How would you feel about dinner sometime?” 

“Are you asking me on a date?” 

“Yes, my dear Alexander. I know it won’t be easy with the Clave and all, but I am willing to take the risk to see where this is going. Are you?” 

“Yes” Alec said quietly. 

“I’m glad.” Magnus kissed away Alec’s tears before kissing his lips again. This second kiss was much softer and sweeter, a promise for more. 

Alec couldn’t wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the Story! Feel free to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
